Projection technologies may include functionality to deploy, view, project and/or display three dimensional (“3D”) content. Active and passive polarization converting stereoscopic projection systems have been disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,905,602 & 7,959,296 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/118,640 and 13/034,643, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.